Out of the Blue Romance
by TruthfulSerenity
Summary: Cassandra Valderama is a new comer on KOF so are her team of fairies. This is what happened when she met her first love on such an improper place.


**_Showing my love again for KOF. This is just a remake of the Raphael Valderama story I did earlier but I did changed the setting and story line. I am embarrassed by some misspells on my earlier works but what the heck. I might had errors here too, too stupid of me to notice. I have to admit though I like the Single Men's Bash better than this story. I like humorous stories but I am not sure if I will have another idea like it._**

 ** _I want a story about my favorite character and now I did it! Iori Yagami is forever owned by SNK playmore._**

Cassandra Valderama was walking by herself early this morning somewhere in Japan. She is a participant here for the King of Fighters with Raphael and Nigel, both full blooded fairies. Her mother is the famous fairy in the Philippines Maria Makiling. She is a half fairy. She thinks they are a force to be reckoned with on the arena for all of them can control nature. Her father is a mortal but was killed in a car accident. She is certain there is more to it, she can feel it. One of these days she will ask her mother what was the real story behind the death of her father.

Yesterday they were presented as new comers on the gathered crowd. That was the very first time she saw and knew Iori Yagami. She passed a park and sat on a chair. She noted a few strangers as they went with their business on the park. Sakura blooms teased her nostrils. It was really such a beautiful day to just relax but she can't. She was troubled of that handsome guy. Cassandra thought she already found a role model future husband on Nigel, her godfather who raised her. Raphael seemed interested with her too but she hardly felt romantic feelings with him. She wondered if some love god decided to play a trick on her and make her love at first sight that guy with Orochi blood.

She now can't help but think of him. She somehow can't help but smile remembering his outdated shoulder padded black jacket. Then she blushed thinking how masculine he was with those seemingly broader shoulders. She flushed more imagining what it felt like nestled on those strong arms and that chest. She remembered when Iori was closer to her sight. How her eyes lingered long and studied his muscular chest. She shivered in delight.

She wondered if she sounded too eager to know a lot about Iori from a fellow contender, she hardly recalled the name. Iori is twenty years old and cursed with the blood of Orochi or snake. His power was stolen by Ash Crimson. She frowned at the thought, she wondered if with him she can try to help him regain his lost flames. She somewhat felt jealous seeing him surrounded by those two women Vice and Mature. Cassandra wondered if Iori prefers older women like those two.

She recalled Iori noticed her too. She thinks she blushed as she saw him give her a crooked grin. Raphael told her Nigel wants to talk to her leading her away. Did Raphael noticed her blushing or staring at the stranger? It is not important now. She can t help but look back and she met his gaze following her still with that lazy grin of his. Cassandra thought it will be very awkward if she faced his team specially Iori.

Iori with that dangerous look. She compared that look to... a snake. He does have that look of a snake about to strike. She thought she would not mind at all if he strikes her. Cassandra did not know such feelings existed in her until she laid eyes on that handsome stranger. She just wondered if she will go easy on him if ever they meet in the arena. But what about her team? Her thoughts was disturbed by someone clearing his throat as he sat beside her. It was no other than Iori himself.

"Hey, fancy meeting you here," Cassandra gulped, he was too close for comfort as he gave his sexy grin at her. She self-consciously distanced herself but Iori seemed to tease her as he inched closer to her, their elbows almost touching.

"W-What a-are you doing." She breathlessly remarked not looking at Iori.

"I just want to take a closer look on that look you gave me on the arena yesterday." He huskily told her.

"W-Will you sit f-further?" Iori let his arm touch hers. It just sent shivers coursing through her body. This guy is obviously teasing her. She got mixed feelings on the thought.

Iori just seemed to sit nearer, the complete nerve, as he said. "Why don't you want me near you?"

She with an angry blush looked now at Iori. Iori was just smiling wolfishly to her annoyance, well... and delight.

"Y-You are i-in my personal space, will you..." She did not expect what Iori did next. She felt a hand on her nape as he kissed her fully in the mouth.

Cassandra was shot by bolts of lightning. She knows this is too forward of Iori. She knows he was just teasing her but his lips felt amazing. He kissed her hard at first but then he took his time. He gently sucked on her lower lip which just made Cassandra moan in delight. She put a fair hand on his chest, in instinct. Iori briefly stopped satisfied she likes what he was doing and gave her another soft nibbling.

This was Cassandra's first kiss and she was not expecting it to be this at all. She wants it romantic and it will be on maybe a third date with someone she loves. This complete stranger broke her plans. She liked it anyway she did not mind this at all. Iori's kiss felt ethereal. She wondered if he felt the same. She found herself answering his kiss. She felt it was only them in this park as he felt a hand on her small waist.

"What the hell is this, Cassandra!"

Both stopped and got self-conscious as each broke from the torrid kiss. Cassandra looked at the fuming Raphael. He is clearly jealous and disgusted at what he witnessed.

"Oh, so your little friend is..." Iori's remark was stopped by Raphael s brazen punch.

Iori wants to counter but Cassandra went between them. She distanced the wrathful Raphael and led him away not looking at Iori.

"Princess till we meet again!"

"F*ck you, Yagami!"

Iori just chuckled at Raphael's remark.

Raphael was clearly still upset as they walked far from the park. He asked Cassie,

"What the hell is that about, Cassie?" Raphael's tone is accusing. "...you are letting that stranger... and predator take advantage of you. If I did not come I bet he will seduce you to his bed right now... and you are more than willing!"

"R-Raphael, h-how can you say that!"

"Tell me, if I am wrong. That loser can seduce you right there, you two can give a performance with all of those people watching at both of you!"

Raphael felt a slap. Cassie was teary-eyed as she looked briefly at him and walked away.

He felt really bad. He ran after Cassie calling after her.

Nigel was shaking his head as he looked at the weeping Cassandra. Raphael at the other side, seated, was looking very forlorn.

"Raf, tell Cass you are sorry right now."

"Cassandra, I am very sorry, okay?" Raphael went near her and touched her hand. Cassandra wants to pull it away but knowing Nigel is there did not.

She nodded her head and saw Raphael smile shyly.

"I think I will wish that your mother will replace you, Cass"

"W-What!"

"That is... if they will let us." He looked grim at Cassandra. "I do not like what I heard from Raphael. That Yagami character seemed to really... get you doesn't he?" Cassie's blush only confirmed Nigel's remark.

"Hmm, I think I will pass a fake statement that you are sick to continue to fight. I think I can convince your mother Yagami is bad news. I will have no trouble to make you appear sick Cassie, this is for your own good"

"H-how could you!" Cassie protested.

A week later passed. She looked at her mother who was just looking at her herself as she stayed on the hotel room in her casual clothes. Today they are going to spar and practice before the arena team battle three days from now. Nigel dropped Cassie on the list. She will never see Iori in person ever again. She thought sadly. He even forbade her to watch live. He told her to watch the fight on television.

They said their farewells and went their way. Cassie laid on the bed and tried to distract herself with a novel, when she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it she was completely taken aback but was excited to know it was Iori.

"So, I can tell you are happy to see me."

"H-how did you found me?" she almost stuttered in delight.

"I will tell you if you invite me in." he smiled a crooked grin

Cassandra thought they will be alone on that hotel room, which sounded rather risky. She hoped she can keep her word to her mother not to give herself away to a man she is not married to yet. She is just sixteen too. Her mother will kill her figure of speech, or maybe disown her (to her horror) if she does not keep her promise.

"Cassie?" Iori waited for her answer then continued to talk "... I completely understand if you will not invite me in. Your mother told me you will be all alone and with... a dangerous one like me." The smile faded, he seemed to be sincere to what he was saying. Her mother? How did they met?

Cassandra thought very deeply about her mother before telling Iori,

"O-okay you may come in."

They sat on the living room. She offered him a vegan sandwich, which is all that they have being fairies. He hardly touched the stuff but took a sip on the orange juice she offered him.

"T-there is something... about that kiss we shared a week ago...that kept visiting me in my dreams. I just have to see you again." Iori remarked haltingly and seemed to be self-conscious. Cassie was blushing at his confession. So it is not only her that dreamed or day dreamed about that magical but out of the blue kiss. Her eyes fell on Iori's lips which made him grin teasingly.

"I met your mother while she waited for a taxi to take her here. I was the one who hailed a cab for her. Y-you look like her, and I wasn't able to help myself to ask if she knows you. I was just overcame with joy to know she was your mother. I went to the taxi with her just to know where you guys stay. T-the rest I convinced your mother I have to see you. Thank the god's above you got a very understanding mother." She saw twinkle in his eyes while he recollected the memory.

"I promised your mother I will be here for half an hour. Raphael will be back here to check on you then. And another thing, she made me vow not to take advantage of you." He sat though closer to Cassandra on the single sofa where she was. Cassie just smiled expecting it, blushing beautifully.

"So, fairy princess I think I will just be content of this soft kiss."

Raphael saw Cassandra just reading on the bed with her favorite novel. He did not suspected anything at all.

"I'll cook lunch as aunt said before I go back to fetch them, okay Cass."

"Go ahead, Raf" Cassandra was not seeing the letters written on the book. She quickly hid under her pillow Iori's black necklace he gave her as a remembrance. She in turn gave him a jewel studded locket bearing her photo and her mother's. He promised her he will make it a photo of them together at one side with her mother on the other.

She sighed dreamily. Nigel will be furious with Maria when he knows she is letting her see that, in his eyes, bad news guy but for how long really? Her godfather loves her mother too deeply to continue being angry.

She heard Raphael singing while cooking at the kitchen. He will not be checking out on her for a while. She took out the necklace from under the pillow and kissed it, smelling from it Iori's unique musky masculine scent.


End file.
